


On His Knees

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Dynamics, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: So I saw the picture of Chadwick Boseman from Met Gala and fucking lost it.I don't even know how to justify this AU. It's too bizarre to even imagine and yet here we are: T'Challa is a Cardinal. Everett is in a Swiss Guard. Don't ask. Let's just imagine 16th century Catholic Church in a futuristic setting.NEW CHAPTER! I'm not sure I will continue this fic further but that picture still haven't left my mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the picture. I strongly advice checking it out because WOW.  
> http://celebsofcolor.tumblr.com/post/173686030472/chadwick-boseman-attends-the-heavenly-bodies

"Your Eminence!"

T'Challa just had a meeting with His Holiness and were going to his rooms when he heard a familiar voice. He recognized it immediately and turned to greet the man.

"Captain Ross, how may I help you?"

"Can I have a minute of your time, please?"

"Sure. I can spare a few minutes. Follow me."

They walked to his private office. When the doors closed he gestured Captain to take a seat while he busied himself pouring them drinks.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

"Your Eminence, I'm afraid I failed you. We couldn't retrieve Vibranium from Klaue. He outnumbered us and got away before our back up arrived."

"This is bad. I just promised His Holiness new starships and you know we can't build them without Vibranium."

T'Challa was disappointed. He will have to think of a way to make amends to the Pope for his failure to deliver new ships. And just when they planned to send a mission to the newly discovered planet! What an unfortunate timing.

"I'm sorry, Your Eminence." Ross was visibly uncomfortable. He didn't even touch his drink. 

"Sorry is not enough!" This failure is going to cost him, a lot. T'Challa was frustrated and there was only one way to help him feel better. "You know what to do."

Everett slid to his knees and crawled towards him. The sight of the Captain eagerly awaiting his command always made his blood boil. T'Challa unzipped his pants and put a hand on Everett's head. 

Everett took him into his mouth with care. Even half-hard T'Challa's manhood was impressive. As he sucked him into hardness Everett felt familiar fullness. The weight of it on his tongue, the way his lips were stretched wide around the shaft. His mouth filled with saliva and pre-cum. He swallowed and slurped what he could, knowing that T'Challa won't forgive him for ruining his gown. 

He loved Everett's mouth. No one sucked dick better than Captain Ross. When T'Challa first came to Vatican Everett already had a reputation for his skill both in battle and in bed. It took him some time to have Captain all to himself. To let everyone know whom Ross belonged to. Sometimes he used Everett as his spy, sending him to seduce that ambassador or this bishop. But in the end Everett always came back to him. And T'Challa made sure he knew who his master was. 

He strengthened his grip in Everett's hair and began moving his hips. The way Everett chocked around him when he went too far was exquisit.

T'Challa soon filled his mouth with cum and didn't let go until he swallowed all of it. Everett licked him clean and put the softened flesh back into Cardinals pants. He was painfully hard but didn't dare ask for anything more than his masters forgiveness. 

T'Challa's mood improved after the orgasm and he already began thinking of the next move. Maybe it was time to send his Captain to the advance outpost. He knew that General Sforza had an eye for Everett for years. Captain Ross will have to earn his forgiveness. On his knees, back and belly if needed be. 

If he can't give the Pope starships he promised maybe he'll be able to compensate it with the lands Sforza will conquer for them. 

He straightened his gown and finished his wine. 

"Go pack your things. I have another mission for you. And you better not fail this one too, Captain."

"I promise I won't fail you again, Your Eminence."

His lover was harsh at times and his ambitions were grand but Everett loved him more than life itself. How could he not, when he got chills just from looking at T'Challa. So beautiful and regal. Everett wanted to worship him.

Sooner rather than later T'Challa will change Cardinal's gown for the Pope's and Everett will be by his side. On his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Holiness." Everett kneeled before T'Challa and kissed his ring. The journey was long but they finally made it here.

New Bishop of Rome was elected two month ago. No one was surprised that conclave choose T'Challa to be the head of the Church. He was popular with public and had most of the cardinals in his pocket. 

Everett missed T'Challa's coronation and now was awe struck by the sight of him on the throne. White and gold suited him. He looked eternal, like a true Prince of Church. 

He missed T'Challa so much. But unrest was rising in one of their colonies so T'Challa, still a cardinal then, send Everett to deal with it. It took him nearly a year but he crushed the rebels and strengthened their position. That gained him an assignment to return to Rome and promotion in rank, which he now received. 

"Colonel Ross, we're glad to see you back."

Oh, he forgot how smooth T'Challa's voice was, like a purr full of power and confidence. If he weren't already on his knees he would've crumbled right in front of everyone. He was away far too long.

"Thank you, Your Holiness." Everett wondered if their relationship will be different now. Maybe T'Challa found himself another favourite while Everett was away. 

"We want you to be our personal guard."

Or maybe he didn't. Maybe T'Challa missed him too and now rewarded him for years of loyalty with this gift.

"It will be my honor, Your Holiness." Everett barely contained his excitement. Finally he will be by T'Challa's side everyday. No more missions on remote planets. No more going away for months. They finally made it to the point where T'Challa no longer had to plot and fight for St. Peters throne. They won.

Now he will only have to wait until they're alone to greet his master properly. He was starved for T'Challa's touch, for his taste.

Judging by the look Pope Leo XL cast at him, Everett wasn't alone in his hunger.

Soon they will enjoy the fruits of their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. He's not Black Panther here but 'Leo XL' LMAO I couldn't resist


End file.
